Zombies
by NaruSasuSebbyCiel
Summary: DaveJohn. This is a zombie story. This has a little Yaoi but there will be more. Thank you guys for the Support these couple days!:D
1. Chapter 1

I was in my room. I was shaking too death. "Everyone take cover! Zombies are coming too kill peop- Ah Help!" The Radio man said. I was home alone. Jade was at Her Friend Dave's and My dad was at work. I sat in my room with my Dad's gun. I locked my windows and my Door. I sat in a Dark corner in my room too here banging on the door. It was helpless people who are outside. I heard them screaming for help. I thought too myself. "Should I help them?". I than ran too my Door and unlocked it and ran down stairs where I opened the door and Saw a man that dropped threw. A zombie walked in but I shot the Zombie and closed the door.

I looked at the gun in shock. The man stood up. I looked at him and it was my dad. My dad looked at me. I was in so much fear. I've never used a gun before. "John its ok calm down" Said my Father putting his Hand on the sides of my face. I was crying. I looked at the blood on my Dad's arms. My father hugged me. "I'm so Glad you ok" He said. "You too" I said wrapping my arms around him. I was only 14. It was so scary using a gun for the first time in my life. I helped my dad onto the couch.

I ran back too the door and I forgot too lock it. I locked the Door and went too the kitchen too get my dad some water. When I got the water I walked into the living-room too see my dad lying there with his eyes closed. "Dad!" I screamed. I dropped the water and ran too him. I checked too see if he was breathing and lucky he was. I carefully Walked too the Computer desk too get scissors so I can cut my Dad's Tight Sleeves. When I reached for the scissors I knocked down the Baseball bat that was next too it.

"Fuck" I Said trying too pick it up.

I Just left it there and walked over too my Dad. I carefully cut Hid right sleeve but when I got too the right it started too bleed more. I cut it and it was a ... "Zombie bite!" I screamed. I moved backwards . When I looked back too Grab the gun my Zombie dad jumps on me. "Ahh! Get off of me!" I screamed. I pushed him off of me and Tried too shot the gun but there was no bullets in it.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed. My dad was heading my way when I remembered the bat. I looked over and Grabbed the bat. I lifted it up. "I'm sorry!" I screamed and I hit my dad in the head with the Bat. I kept hitting him. Blood came out. I hit him 10 times till I fell too the ground crying when I realized what I just did. "DAD!" I screamed. I cant believe what I'm seeing. I grabbed the bullets I saw and put it in the gun. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at my Dad who was died on the ground.

"Dad I swear ill stay alive for me and your Sake" I said. I Grabbed a Sling bag and I put things I might need too survive. I put Bread and apple's in my bag along with a compass , a map, A knife , a lighter , my cell phone, and I grabbed the bat and put it in my Dad's Gun holder while I held the gun. I heard too Travel light when this happens but if I didn't have too travel light I would have extra clothes but that would make it heavy so I only wrong the little Things. I also went too my Dad's room and Grabbed the Hand guns he had and Extra bullets.

My dad hunts so he has a lot of this stuff. Before I left the room I spotted a picture that was on his desk. It was a picture of me, Jade, and my mom. You might be wondering where my mom is well she died when I was younger. I looked at The side Jade was on. "I'm going too find you Jade" I said too myself. I Grabbed the picture and put it in my Pants pocket. The extra guns were so light so it wasn't a lot of Weight on my back. I walked down the Stairs and stared at me Dad.

"I love you Dad" I said. I smiled. I looked at the Zombie blood that was on my Clothes then looked back at my Dad. "I promise I'm going too find Jade and Make sure she's Save. Even if it means too leave my own life at Sake. "I said. I looked at the door for a minute and walked out. I looked around. I saw Zombies walking, Car's on fire, and Crashed into one another, Body's everywhere, Blood everywhere, The sky was a Dirty blue, and The air smelt like Dead body's and Rotten flesh.  
I carefully Grabbed the bat I had and held it up.

I walked into the Street. There wasn't that many zombies on my Street but u know if one Attacks ill Kill them instantly. I walked Slowly pass the zombies. But none of them Attacked. I looked at the blood that was my Dad in zombie form. "Do you think its the blood" I whispered too myself. I looked down and say some blood on the ground. I shivered and did what I will regret. I cuffed my Hands and Grabbed some of the blood from the puddle and put it on my, Now red, T-shirt and my ,Also now red, Jeans. I cuffed my hands again but this time I put it in my Black Hair and it dripped down too my Face. I kept my mouth closed because I don't know if you have Zombie blood youll be one too but I didn't want to take the chance.

I than started too walk down the street as far as I go I started too get bad feelings. I was walking down Dave's Street where I heard a scream. "What the-" I said. "AH!" the scream was loud and sounded familiar. When I heard it again I knew Exactally who it was. I ran up too Dave's house. It was Jade's Scream. I let myself into the house where I saw Dirk Killing a bunch of Zombies that are in the house. I grab the gun I and shot the three that Dirk was fighting.

"John!" He screamed at me. "Am I happy too see u" He said. "Where's my sister!" I said. "She's in the Back With Dave trying too get the Zombies from the back yard" Said Dirk. "THIS ISNT A GAME! WHY WOULD SHE GO TOO THEM!" I said pissed off. "I don't know" Said Dirk shrugging. "You stay here and fight any zombies with this Bat that comes in" I said giving him the Bat. He shakes his head yes and I walk outside too see the a Group of zombies coming at them. I carefully Get my Gun and loaded it. "Dave!" Jade screamed as a zombie tries too bite her but I wouldn't let it.

I shot the zombie one by one. I loaded it again and did the Same time till all the zombies were dead. Jade was scared. I ran too her and hugged her. Jade opened her eyes too see me Standing there. "John. You Saved me" Said my Big sister looking at me. She heard me crying. I digged my head into her stomach and Started too cry. I drop the gun I had and Wrapped my arms around her. "What's Wrong John?" she asked me wrapping her arms around me. I looked up at her. "I was so scared. I heard a Scream and it was Dad. I let him in the house and he was biten. He attacked me. I had no choice. I had too... ""Its ok John you don't have too say it I understand" Said Jade interupting me. Dave walks over. "Hey Bro how you pulling up" He says picking up the gun. Dave is a year older than me. He was also my first Crush and kiss. We promised not too talk about it.  
We both confessed our love too one another Last year but were not Dating. We loved each other ever sense that day. He was someone I didn't have too hide anything from and I was happy about that. "I'm holding up good I guess" I said as I walked over too him and Gave him and Huge hug. Jade looks at her Phone. "Its Rose. She said too go too Her house." Said Jade. "How will we get there. There's so many zombies out there. I'm surprised John even Survived getting here" Said Dave still holding on to me. I looked up at him.

"It was the zombie blood. I smelt like a Zombie so they couldn't tell the difference. The problem is the gun shot attract Zombies because of the sound so we better get out of here Fast before we get some visiters" I said. Dirk walked out. "Then shall we go" He said putting the bat on his shoulder and holding his Car keys up. I smiled at Dave and let go of him. "Lets go!" I said as I got in Dirk's care. Jade and Dave looked at one another , Shrugged , and Went into the Car with me and Dirk.  
And we were on our way too Rose's house. When we got there it didn't even look like her house. She lives in the country where the zombies most likely will be.

I looked at her house. The windows were boarded up and the doors were to. I walked up too the door and Carefully knocked on the door. Right when I did that Rose opened the door and Aimed a gun at my forehead. "Ah!" I said. "Oh its you John!" She said putting the gun down an hugging me. I was still scared because she aimed that gun at me and I was shaking. She giggles. "Sorry about the gun thing I've been on the edge sense this started" Said Rose. "Everyone has." Said Jade. I looked down. "Ok lets get inside before any zombies try too get in." Said Rose. We walked threw and saw Karkat, Gamzee, Vriska, and Jake sitting there.

"You guys are ok!" Said Dirk running too his Boyfriend Jake and Hugging him. "Yea were fine" Said Jake hugging his boy Friend back. "Hey Rose do you have a bathroom here" I said. "Yea down the hall" Said Rose pointing too the bathroom. "Ok thanks" I said but before I moved Dave grabbed my arm. "John you've been holding on to your arm all day are you ok?" He said. "Yea I'm fine" I said. I looked at him for a minute and he had a worried look. I leaned in and kissed him. "Ill be right back." I said smiling at Dave and walking away.

When I get into the Bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the Chair in there. "Oh god." I said too myself has I took a little Bandage off my arm. "Ow!" I said biting onto my shirt collar. When I took the Bandage I look at my bloody arm. I look at the bite mark that's on my arm and the blood that's coming out of the side of it. "God" I said staring at it. I had a zombie bite. I was sweating. I tried too not give up. I promised I would Help Jade and Dave and I will until I'm out of time. Rose knocked on the door. "John you ok you've been in there for a while" Said Rose. "Yea I'm fine" I said. I put the bandage back on wiped the sweat from my Face and walked out of the Bathroom where i try too have a smile on my Face even thought I'm in Great pain from the Bite.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoy part 1 of Zombies :D. OMG! IM SO HAPPY! IN THE PAST 5 DAYS I'VE HAD THIS CHANNEL I ALREADY HAVE MORE THEN 42 PEOPLE READING MY STORYS:D I HAVE IRELAND, I HAVE U.S.A, I HAVE VENEZULA , I HAVE CANDA, I HAVE ALOT MORE THANK YOU GUYS !;D. ILOVE YOU ALL! I HAVE SO MUCH STORYS PLANNED :D LIKE, FOLLOW, COMMENT, SEND STORY IDEAS, AND SHIT LIKE THAT! I LOVE YOU ALL ~john_**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down in the couch next too Dave trying too ignore the pain of the bite. Rose looks at me wondering why I was sweating so bad. "John? You ok" Said Rose. Everyone looks at the Sweat down my forehead.

I wiped my forehead and said "Yea I'm fine". "Are you sure your ok?" Said Jade. "Yea I'm Fine" and right when I said that the power went off. "AH!" screamed Karkat. "What's Wrong Karkat" Said Dirk.

"Nothing I'm Just scared off the Dark" Said Karkat cuddleing up too Gamzee. I brung my lighter out and turned it on. Right when I did I dropped I and The fire hit my Thumb. "God Dammit!" I screamed. I stood up. "John stop let me look at it" Said Dave grabbing the lighter and lighting it again too look at my Finger. "Oh god" Said Dave. "What is it?" Said Jake looking at me. I closed me eyes and looked backward.

Dave carefully Grabbed my skin and piled it off. "What the hell!?" Said Rose. The skin was Green and red kind a like what the zombies skin looks like. I couldn't take it. I pushed Dave away from me where he dropped the and I ran out the door. "John!" Screamed Dirk chasing after me. I ran too a pile of the zombie blood and took of my Bandage. "Oh god!" I screamed. The group runs out too see me crouching on my knees in front of the Zombie blood and scooped up some.

"John?" Said Jade coming up too me. Dave ran up too Jade and pulled her back. Dave than come up too me and grabbed my arm with the bite. "John." "I got bite ok!" I said interupping Dave. "John your kidding right?" Said Rose. "You guys he's not" Said Dave holding yup my arm. "Oh my god!" Said Rose. All of a sudden a zombie attack Dave. "Dave watch out!" I screamed grabbing the hand gun that fell out of my bag when I ran out of the house.

When I pulled the lever Dave ducked so he doesn't get hit with the bullet and I shot the zombie. Right when I got done the gun shot went threw out the Streets and Zombies from all over come down the street. "Come on guys!" Screamed Jade pointing too a tree like place. We got up and ran as fast as we can but I was feeling so dizzy from the bite I fainted running.

They keep running not knowing I fell. When they finally stopped running they looked back and Gamzee noticed I wasn't there. "What the heck where is John!?" Said Gamzee. "what?" Said Jade. Dave looks around too see if I was there and didn't see me. "John!" he screamed and ran back too find me. "Wait DAVE!" Rose screamed running after him.

Rose stopped him. "What if he's already changed. You'll get yourself killed" Said Rose. "I don't care I'm not leaving my best friend out there even if it mean too risk my own life" Said Dave. Rose looked worried at him. Dave pushed him away and started too run again. When we got too where I was he carefully lifted me up over his shoulders and ran away from the whole group of zombies coming his way.

He ran faster too the group and even ran past them. They ran trying too catch up with him.

**_after awhile {it was around 9:00pm}_**

I woke up wrapped around Dave's Arm. I looked at the fire that they made that was in front of us and the coat that Dave was wearing that was now wrapped around me. My face started too hurt. I started too sweat more but it was so cold outside. I looked over too see Jade huddled up with the coat she had and Rose who was just sitting there holding Jade in her arms. I looked at Jake and Dirk who were huddled together as well. I look at Karkat and Gamzee who were just sitting there talking. When I looked at Dave I noticed he had his sun glasses of and his Red Ruby eyes were looking at the Redish orange Flames of the fire.

"D-Dave" I said looking at his beautiful eyes. He looked down and smiled. "John you ok" he said.

I sat up where everyone sat up along with me. "Are you feeling ok too get up" Said Jake staring at me. I shake my head and Sat there around the fire. I looked at Jade who was Freezeing. I looked at the coat I had around me. Even though I need it I got up and wrapped the coat around her and kissed her in the forehead. "J-John you need it" Said Jade looking at my Freezing flesh. "Ill be ok" I said.

I sat back down next too Dave. "John. Why didn't you tell us earlier" Said Rose. "I-I don't know" I said. "You should've told us earlier we could've fixed this mess" Said Karkat. "What by killing me!?" I screamed. "No we could've... Cut off your arm" Said Dirk lower his voice. "What!?" I screamed standing up. "Maybe that could've worked" Said Gamzee looking at Dirk. "Do you even hear yourselfs!" I screamed at Gamzee and Dirk. "Yea we heard u-" Right before we could finish Dirk got pulled back by and zombie. "Ah!" screamed Jake moving too Rose. I stood up and grabbed the gun that was by Dave but before I did Dirk was pulled and biten.

"AH!" Screamed Dirk. I shot the zombie but more came at us. Karkat and Gamzee grabbed the other zombies that were left over and helped me. "Dirk!" Screamed Dave standing back. It was too Late the zombies already killed Dirk. Jade and Rose ran behind me. "I ran out of bullets!" Screamed Karkat. "Same" Said Gamzee. Right then Karkat and Gamzee got pulled back ward and also killed. "What are you waiting for RUN!" I screamed at Dave, Jade, Rose, and Jake. Jake, Rose, and Jade ran but Dave stood there.

He grabbed the gun Gamzee had and filled it with Bullets. He started too shot. "What are u doing!?" I screamed. "Helping you!" He said shooting the zombies that came. The zombies Grew more. "Go!" I screamed. He looked at me. "But what about you!?" he screamed. "I already got bit. You still haven't now go before you do!" I screamed. Dave shook his head grabbed the extra bullets and ran but before he ran completely off he looked back at me then looked up and said "Please keep him alive" and ran.

"Crap I ran out of bullets" I said. I dropped the gun and looked back too see the Baseball Bat Dirk Had. I grabbed it and Started too fight with that. I don't know how many I killed. I just know the bite I had was getting worse. I could feel my body growing stiff. I couldn't go on much longer so I killed the zombies that were in my way and ran.

When Dave got too Jade, Rose, and Jake I saw Jade throwing up. "Whats wrong with Jade" Said Dave pointing too her. "She cant Stand the scent of blood and there's so much" Said Rose. Jade looks back at Dave. "Where's John!" she said. Dave didn't replay. "Oh no John.." whispering Jade. "Dirk.." Said Jake with tears in his eyes. Dave looked at Jake and sighed. "Brother.." He whispered.

{Back with me}

I was running. I ran as Fast as my legs and take but my legs were getting stiff. I than fell threw a bush where I saw Jade, Rose, Jake, and Dave. "H-Help" I said. "John!" Said Dave bending down at his knees at me. "Jake come help me. He's growing Stiff" said Dave. Jade went over too me and put my head on top of her leg. "J-John D-Don't L-leave u-use p-ple-please" Jade said crying.

Dave looked at me. My body started too grow fully stiff and I can Feel me turning. "Jake..."said Dave looking at Jake. As Jake looked at me he couldn't do it. He grabbed my gun and aimed it at his head. "Jake Don't!" Screamed Rose. "Oh god!" said Jade crying more.

I couldn't only hear Jade crying Rose yelling at Jake and Dave trying too feel If I was alive. Then the thing that really got me stiff was hearing a gun shot go off. It was Jake. He shot himself Too be with Dirk. Dave didn't say anything. Rose went too Jake. "Oh god Jake..." she said. My body finally stopped. I was too stiff I couldn't move a finger if I wanted too. Dave's eyes went wide.

"No John. No!" he said. Jade cried more. She bend down and kissed my forehead as she rest her forehead agents mine. Her tears dripped down my Forehead onto the grass and into the ground.

"Dave" said rose. Dave looked over and Rose Threw the gun at him. "You know what u have too do" Said Rose holding Jake in her arms. Dave wiped the tears from him red ruby eyes and put back on his sun glasses. He grabbed the extra bullets he had and loaded the gun.

"No! John will be ok! I Promise please don't!" Said Jade holding onto me. "Jade he will be ok after this. He will not suffer. He will be ok" Said Dave. "WHAT IS THIS THE WALKING DEAD TOO YOU!" screamed Jade. "Jade. Please. I DONT WANNA DO THIS OK! I LOVE YOUR BROTHER! YOUR MAKING THIS HARDER FOR ME!" Screamed Dave. Jade looks at Rose than at Dave. She looked down at me and kissed my Forehead again. "I love you" she said. She got up and stood back.

Dave looked at me for a Second. He bend down at me and kissed me on the lips. Dave was speechless. He stood up. As tears came too his eyes and down his cheek he held up the gun and Aimed It at my head. "I'm sorry" He said and started the gun. "I Love you!" he said and pulled back the leaver and the bullet it me. Jade fell too the ground. "John!" she screamed and held me close only getting my blood on her already bloody clothes. "John! Oh god John! Please tell me this is a Dream!" Said Jade holding me closer.

Dave dropped the gun and ran too me as well. "Oh god what did I do!" he said Holding onto my hand. Rose stands up. She come up too Dave and Grabs his shoulder. When Dave turns around Rose was a zombie! "Oh my god!" he said and Rose attacked him. "AH!" Dave screamed at he was trying too get Rose off of him. Jade grabs the gun and Aims it at her girl friend.

"I'm Sorry" Said Jade as she pulled the leaver and shot her girl friend. Dave pulled her off of him. Jade ran too him. "You ok!? Are u bit!?" Said Rose helping Dave up. "No I didn't get bit I'm ok. But are you ok?" Said Dave. Jade looks at Rose and John. "Yea I'm Fine but lets Get out of here" Said Jade. Dave looks at me. "Yea lets get out of here" He said. Jade and Dave than ran off.

They ran and ran. But something goes wrong. Jade steps in a bear trap and it get a hold of her leg. "Jade!" Dave screams trying too get her out. "Ouch! oh god!" She screams. Dave looks down too see Zombies coming. "Jade the zombies!" Said Dave. Jade was thinking of Rose, Dirk, Jake, Karkat, Gamzee, and me. "Leave me RUN!" she said. "Jade but what about you" Said Dave. "Dave its ok. I lived long enough. I need too be with my Girlfriend and friends and My brother and Dad" She said.

"Jade.." Said Dave. "Run" she said. Dave shook his head and ran. Jade look up. "Please. Dave needs too live. Please make him Safe till this is over" Said Jade and She watched as Dave ran away and her eyes closed slowly from all the blood that came out of her leg.

Dave ran as fast as he could.

Then when he got too a Safe area. He started too laugh and talking too himself. "Ok! I get hit. Wake me up already! I learned my lesson Wake me up now!" he screamed. When he wasn't walking up he knew that everyone was actually dead and the zombies are taking over there world and that he really killed his best friend. "Oh god!" he whispered too himself. He looked at the gun he slid in his back pocket.

He stared at it for a minute then loaded it. A tear from his Face came down. He carefully put the Gun on the Side of his head and was ready too pull the trigger. He thought too himself "Is this it? Should I do it?". Everything was crazy. He couldn't believe this has happen. Where he once lived is a zombie place. He was scared. He wanted too die so badly but for some reason he couldn't. That's when something happened he couldn't believe. "Don't!" a voice behind him. It was so familiar.

He carefully listened at the voice as it told him too stop not turning around and Carefully said. "John?"

To be continued?

* * *

**_Hey guys. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this. I spent more than an hour on it because all the stuff I had deleted so I had too stay up and fix it :(. I know this sucks but I tried. I wanted too do a Anime zombie thing and I NAILED IT! lol :D. its 1:45 in the morning so im up very much making storys for you guys :D I love you all. Omg! I got people from different continents reading my Storys and im so happy. You cant even Believe how much I love you guys !:D ~John {I cosplay him}_**


End file.
